Web of the Dreamsewer/Transcript
opens to [[Christopher]'s room where he has a nightmare involving the Dreamsewer as he soon vanishes to only appear in reality] Christopher: no! not you! Dreamsewer: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Dreamsewer: I've come for you Christopher! runs away running through the labyrinth of mazes as the Dreamsewer soon disappears only to reappear in reality after he wakes up from the nightmare Dreamsewer walks toward Christopher looking menacing as he laughs Christopher: I thought you were gone! changes to the living room where Christopher is exhausted from his nightmare Jana: you're exhausted! Janice: did you get any sleep last night darling? Christopher: no I didn't get any sleep last night I was visited in my nightmare by the DREAMSEWER! Jana and Janice: WHO'S THE DREAMSEWER?! Christopher: he's a menace from a game I played with three of my closest friends as a teenager! Christopher: but now he's back for revenge! Geneva: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Christopher: YOU'RE THE NEXT VICTIM?! Geneva: yeah I played it too. Christopher and Geneva: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! changes to Geneva's room where the Dreamsewer then appears in Geneva's nightmare as she is seen running from the Dreamsewer Dreamsewer: no one can escape Geneva! Geneva: STAY AWAY FROM ME DREAMSEWER! Dreamsewer: Ropes of Binding! Dreamsewer walks over to Geneva saying a connecting piece to the game Dreamsewer: 50 sided dice! wakes up and crashes into the wall breaking her dream catcher changes to the living room where Geneva and Christopher are trying to find out who the next victim is as Steven is seen on the couch Steven: I also played the game too. Christopher: then you're the next victim of the Dreamsewer! Steven: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! it's me! changes to Steven's room where the Dreamsewer then appears as he laughs Steven: IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dreamsewer: you're caught! runs as the Dreamsewer tries catching him Dreamsewer: brick's the wall! brick wall pops out of the staircase in the labyrinth as he stops in his tracks Dreamsewer gets close to him and says another connecting piece Dreamsewer: Dreamsewer, Dreamsewer. wakes up and runs to the others Christopher: what did he say? Steven: Dreamsewer! Dreansewer! Lauren: hm... level 100, 50 sided dice Dreamsewer. walks out of the bathroom as Steven warns her Steven: Lizzie the Dreamsewer's back and you're next! Lizzie: the Dreamsewer! oh no not the Dreamsewer! Lizzie: you've gotta help me! if the Dreamsewer's back then I can never sleep again! dramatically cuts to black then changes to the living room Jana: but why would he be after you guys! Janice: yes do tell. Geneva: it started at the age of sixteen but I was seventeen. Lizzie: it's because we turned our backs on imagination because we grew up! changes to the living room with Lizzie, Geneva, Christopher, William, Steven, Lauren, Jana and Janice Janice: Lauren, William, stay here and make sure everyone doesn't fall asleep. replays but with everyone asleep on the couch changes to the Dreansewer's lair as everyone is scared with the Dreamsewer appearing into the lair dreamsewer: welcome back everyone time to cast you all into the abyss! Dreamsewer chases everyone as the song True World plays in the background this can't be the true world now I don't believe it and I can see the truth welcome to the true world welcome to the true world the song ends [[Jana and Janice] splash everyone with water waking them up] Jana: great job on keeping everyone awake you two.